


A Visit in the Springtime

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: But also light hopefulness, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Ptolemy's Gate, light angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: One lovely springtime day, Kitty pays Nathaniel a visit.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Visit in the Springtime

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the March 2020 Bartimaeus Prompt Week. The prompt for this fic was "Springtime."

** A Visit in the Springtime **

“Nice day, isn’t it?” Kitty asked, staring up at the sky. The warm breeze pushed a wayward lock of hair into her eyes, which she gently tucked behind her ear. “I could definitely do with a few more like these.”

Her mouth lifted up in a tiny smile as she glanced downwards. “Is it just as nice where you are?”

The headstone was silent as ever. Kitty sighed and leaned over, resting her cheek against the cool marble.

“I hope it’s peaceful, at least,” she murmured into the stone. Another small breeze sent a soft flicker of wind against her face, like fingertips lightly brushing against her forehead.

 _More peaceful than where you are, surely,_ it seemed to say, playfully.

Kitty’s smile widened.


End file.
